


The Sound of My World Breaking

by insatiablegaydesire



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, also i haven't watched the show since s2 so if the plotline seems extra Mystery thats why, im only in this fandom for supercorp, they do make up and get together in this universe but it is not included in this fic, unhappy/uncertain ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insatiablegaydesire/pseuds/insatiablegaydesire
Summary: “I need to tell you something.”It had started out simple enough. Sure, the opening remark had gotten Lena’s heart racing, as conversations that started like that usually did, but she trusted Kara more than she did any other person. She had always stood up for her and made her feel safe, something Lena certainly didn’t take for granted. Somehow, she trusted Kara not to break her.Lena Luthor kept on making the same mistakes.





	The Sound of My World Breaking

“I need to tell you something.”

It had started out simple enough. Sure, the opening remark had gotten Lena’s heart racing, as conversations that started like that usually did, but she trusted Kara more than she did any other person. She had always stood up for her and made her feel safe, something Lena certainly didn’t take for granted. Somehow, she trusted Kara not to break her. 

Lena Luthor kept on making the same mistakes.

Because now, Lena’s world was crumbling, and it was all she could do not to drop her glass of wine from its precarious hold in her hand and send it hurling toward an uncertain fate. She thought that maybe watching it shatter at her feet, the burgundy color seeping across the pale stone of her apartment balcony, would help her see past this. She’d be forced to rip herself away from her own emotions, from this state of being she’s trapped in, and deal with a completely different mess. But the glass stem stayed resting between her shaking fingers, and all she could do was stare right in front of her, at the person who brought all she thought she knew crashing to the ground.

Kara Danvers stood before her, plump bottom lip pulled in between nervous teeth, her absent glasses folded and held in fidgeting hands. Behind her arms, her light blue button up was halfway undone, revealing the famous superhero insignia beneath. If Lena wasn’t in such a state of shock, she’d laugh at how careless Kara was. Who kept their secret identity hidden underneath one flimsy piece of fabric? One spill, one tear, one uncooperative button, and it’d all be blown to shambles.

“I know it’s a lot to take in,” Kara said, reaching out a gentle hand to take the wine glass from Lena’s grasp. The familiar lilt of Kara’s voice snapped Lena out of her temporary break, and she gave over the glass almost reflexively. Kara took care to set it aside on a nearby table, where it was safe from a spill.

“A lot to take in?” Lena scoffed, raising a dark brow. “That’s one way to put it.”

Kara moved forward to offer some form of comfort, a hand, a hug, but Lena simply backed away at the first sign of movement. Her arms folded across her scarlet sweater, picking at the fabric on the side. A thread came loose in her fingers, a shred of two hundred dollars stuck on the jagged tip of her nail.

“Lena, I-”

“Don’t,” Lena bit out. Kara flinched at the jarring sound. “I... I need a moment.” She turned out toward the city, resting her hands on the railway, and let out a heavy sigh that made Kara blink back sudden tears.

“So, you were lying to me? All this time?” Lena’s voice was wrecked, cutting through the air like shards of glass.

“I needed to,” Kara whispered.

“Why?” Lena whipped around to look Kara in the eye for the first time since the reveal. Kara felt herself shrink under her intense stare. “Because of my name? My family? You couldn’t just trust me, even after all I’ve trusted you?”

“Lena.” Kara dropped her glasses carelessly on the concrete, hearing them crack from the force of the fall but paying them no mind. Her tears were falling steadily now, without any way to stop them. “It wasn’t about that.”

Lena laughed out sharply. “Oh, so it wasn’t about my family. It was just about _me_.”

“You don’t understand.” Kara was pleading now, her words spilling out one after the other with no restraint. “I had no choice. Believe me, I wanted to tell you this whole time, but until now-"

“Until now what? Until now you couldn’t be sure I wasn’t harboring some deeply hidden hatred for Supergirl and her other alien pals?” Lena’s anger diminished into something more passive, her eyes losing their intensity and her features rounding out. “I thought you knew me.”

The sight broke Kara, and she looked away as she passed a hand underneath her eyes, wiping away at the tears that had tracked down her cheeks. “You just don’t understand.”

Lena shook her head, once more looking off into the outskirts of National City, beyond the buildings and the skyline, beyond the moment in which she was right now. It was the only way she could move forward with this conversation. “You’re right. I really don’t. Because I thought you were different from everyone else. That I finally had someone on my side.”

“But Lena... I am on your side.”

“But I’m not on yours. Or at least you don’t think I am.”

Kara had nothing to say to that. Her shoulders fell inwards, causing her blouse to shift and cover up the symbol that had driven up a wall between her and the one she cared for most.

Turning her back to Kara, Lena moved to open her balcony door and leave, but stopped before she laid her palm on the handle. “You know, I was starting to actually fall in love you. I thought maybe, _maybe_ we could be something more. That you would sweep me off my feet and save me from everything and everyone that ever hurt me.” A bitter laugh found its way out from her throat. “But I guess this proves me wrong, huh?”

With that, Lena made her exit back into her apartment, shutting the door swiftly with a push before Kara could follow. Knowing that her navy curtains concealed her from the outside view, and therefore, from Kara’s, she allowed herself to finally break, sliding down the wall until she sat in a small heap, her knees pressed harshly against the hardwood floor. A hand covered her mouth to try and block her sobs, but it did nothing to quiet them. So she instead wrapped the arm around herself, like she used to do when she was younger and had no one else to turn to but her own body for the affection she craved. She let herself cry. She let herself mourn the loving and trusting friendship she had thought she had. She just let herself be.

And through it all, Kara stood dumbfounded on the balcony where Lena had left her, blouse still open, with an array of emotions whirling around in her mind. She knew there was unexpected joy hidden somewhere deep underneath after hearing Lena’s unexpected confession, but all she could feel at the moment was overwhelming and unrelenting despair; her world was breaking apart from just a wall away, and for once, Supergirl could do nothing to save it. 

So she fell to her knees, let out an earth shattering scream, and broke apart with it.

**Author's Note:**

> there _is_ a possibility of me continuing this to actually let our girls be happy for once but that is yet to be determined


End file.
